Integrated circuits (ICs) can be implemented to perform a variety of functions. Some ICs can be programmed to perform specified functions. One example of an IC that can be programmed is a field programmable gate array (FPGA). An FPGA typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect circuitry and programmable logic circuitry. The programmable interconnect circuitry typically includes a large number of interconnect lines, e.g., wires, of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic circuitry implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic circuitries are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of programmable IC is the complex programmable logic device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in programmable logic arrays (PLAs) and programmable array logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration (programming) sequence.
For all of these programmable ICs, the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Other programmable ICs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These programmable ICs are known as mask programmable devices. Programmable ICs can also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The phrase “programmable IC” can include, but is not limited to these devices and further can encompass devices that are only partially programmable. For example, one type of programmable IC includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
One aspect of implementing a circuit design within an IC, whether programmable or not, is routing. Routing refers to the process of determining and/or defining the particular circuitry that will electrically couple the various circuit components of the circuit design. For example, in the case of a programmable IC, routing includes selecting which routing resources are to be used to couple the various circuit blocks of the programmable IC as sources and loads, e.g., nets, to implement a circuit design.
Routing an FPGA circuit design can be particularly difficult. The interconnect circuitry of the FPGA is highly buffered, which leads to a significant number of timing critical, high fanout nets. Conventional routing techniques perform routing by operating upon each target of a multi-fanout net serially, one-by-one. This approach, however, may lead to sub-optimal routing of the circuit design and increased usage of routing resources such as interconnect circuitry and/or wires of the IC.